Fnaf versión junjou hatsukoi
by Iram Yoshiyuki
Summary: Los personajes de fnaf tendrán su historia de amor versión junjou hatsukoi. parejas: purple guy x phone guy, foxy x bonnie, golden x freddy, ballon boy x plustrap, male chica x male toy chica, mike x jeremy, puppet x oc male, spring trap x toy freddy.


**Fnaf versión Junjou hatsukoi.**

 **Los personajes de Fnaf no me pertenecen ni la versión junjou romántica y sekaiichi hatsukoi pero la versión del contenido y ocs si.**

 **Algunas cosas estarán modificadas como el punto de vista de los personajes, los escenarios, escenas y lugares pero la trama será más o menos la misma que todos conocen.**

 **Si, es contenido yaoi y posiblemente hay escenas lemmon.**

 **No me hago responsable de sus traumas.**

 **Asi que disfruten de la historia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La realidad es más extraña que la ficción.**

 **Pareja Romántica versión,**

 **Purple guy x Phone guy.**

 **Narra Scott.**

¡Que día! He estado pasando todo el día trabajando en la pizzería Freddy Fazzbear, sin duda estoy demasiado cansado.

Mi nombre es Scott Cawthon tengo 18 años y vivo con Evan que es mi hermano mayor por cierto, le ayudo en lo que puedo trabajando y a la vez estudiando en la universidad.

Hoy voy a conocer al mejor amigo de Evan. Al parecer dijo que su amigo dejo la ciudad para irse al extranjero por un tiempo y ahora regresa para quedarse aquí.

¿Me pregunto cómo será el?

Mientras pienso en eso me doy cuenta que al caminar he llegado al departamento y abro la puerta..

Dejo de mensajear en el móvil, soy muy adicto a hablar y socializar con mis amigos.

 **Scott** :-ya he lleg…- **no pude terminar al hablar porque vi una escena que me perturbo un poco, Evan y el hombre desconocido con vestimenta purpura estaban en una posición comprometedora a punto de besarse.**

Los dos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y el tipo de purpura me mira fijamente como si me odiara por haberlo interrumpido de su acto con Evan.

Por otro lado mi hermano solo sonríe con inocencia.

 **Evan:-** ¡Hey, bienvenido!, Scott. Vamos Vincent, suéltame— **dice lo ultimo mirando al tipo que acaba de mencionar.**

 **Vincent:-** ¿es tu hermano menor, Evan?— **dice sin dejar de mirarme-.**

 **Evan:-** Si, Scott, este es mi amigo Vincent Allen.

 **Vincent:-** ¿oh?— **nuevamente sonríe con burla.—en mi opinión** el no se parece en nada a ti.

¿se burla?

Esta absolutamente fue la primera impresión.

Su impresión me fue incomoda y no por la posición en la que el y mi hermano estaban sino porque no ha dejado de verme de manera enigmática.

Este fue el encuentro con Vincent Allen, el escritor mas famoso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy es el segundo día y por suerte me toca descansar del trabajo, así que Evan me ha pedido que fuera a la casa de su amigo para presentarme y conocerlo mientras le entrego esta pizza, no me he negado para nada en ir porque el es demasiado amable y no puedo decirle que no, me desagrada la idea pero que se le hace, hoy voy a presentarme temprano.

Después de varios minutos he llegado y mi primera impresión al ver en donde se hospedaba fue sorprendente, no sabia que aquí vivía Vincent. Ese tipo no es ordinario…

Por cuestiones del destino, desde hoy ese gran escritor será mi tutor privado.

He entrado en el edificio y me dirigí a la entrada del elevador para presionar el botón de llamado pero al ver que no hay respuesta supongo que no está disponible ahora.

Al menos me dijo que si no estaba podía utilizar la clave que me dio, así que voy a entrar.

 **Scott:-** ¡wow, asombroso!— **exclame, en el interior de este pent-house era demasiado grande y espacioso, las paredes están tapizadas en color negro y tiene detalles purpuras.**

Deje la pizza en una parte de la mesa y me puse a explorarel lugar, había cuadros que al verlos me quede aterrorizado, eran pinturas e imágenes de terror, incluso había en alguno de los cuadros gore.

 **Scott:-** ¡dios mío ese hombre me asusta! debo mantener la calma, solo son cuadros y pinturas.

No le veo de nada artístico esto sinceramente.

 **Scott:-** ¿Qué es esto?— **veo una pila de libros enseguida de una mesa—** ya veo, son libros de tipo creepypastas. Y al parecer todos estos están repetidos, quiere decir que están a punto de venderse.

De repente veo otra pila de libros diferente y tomo un libro para analizarlo con mis gafas.

Me sorprendi al ver la portada de este libro, ¿Amor entre amigos? ¿esto acaso es una novela homoerotica?, lo abri y lo ojee había ilustraciones subidas de tono, me sonroje demasiado, este tipo cada vez es mas raro.

Leí un párrafo de una página cualquiera y para mi horror estaba escrito el nombre de los protagonistas, uno de ellos se llama Evan y el otro se llama Vincent y participan en un acto erotico, ¡¿mi hermano y el en una escena así?!

Enojado me dirijo a la habitación de Vincent que seguía durmiendo.

 **Scott:-¡** ¿Qué hace rayos hace Evan en esta novela homoerotica?! ¡Necesito una razón!

 **Vincent—se despierta sonriendo tetricamente-** ¿lo leíste?

 **Scott—¡** claro que lo leí! ¡Yo sabia desde que te vi que eras un degenerado!¿pretendes hacerle eso a mi hermano? Te denunciare por acoso y por aprovecharte de un inocente.

Vincent se acerca hacia mi con una mirada demasiado seria.

 **Vincent:-¿** quien esta aprovechándose de quien? asi es mi amistad con Evan, que tu hayas visto lo de ayer no quiere decir que haga algo en contra de su voluntad, eso que malinterpretaste es la confianza de acercarse a alguien aunque no sea muy visto por otros.— **sonríe de nuevo—** no intentes acusarme si no tienes pruebas, cuatro ojos.

¿cuatro ojos?

 **Scott:-** ¿y que hay de esa novela que escribiste?

 **Vincent:-** Solo es una fantasía mía, claro que es algo que ni siquiera va a suceder si eso te preocupa.

 **Scott:-** de todas modos no te le acerques mas **—he dicho seriamente mientras me acomodos las gafas—** búscate otro hombre y déjalo en paz…además si es otro hombre no te molestara acostarte con cualquiera que se te cruce.

Cuando le he dicho eso dejo de sonreír para luego mirarme con una mirada sombría, me sujeta del brazo y me arrastra hacia la cama para luego tirarme ahí mismo, asustado intente levantarme pero el se posiciona encima de mi sin dejarme escapatoria, me tenía acorralado.

 **Vincent:-** haber pedazo de idiota,¿Qué sabes de mi para intentar juzgarme? ¿Qué mierda sabes de mi y de Evan?

 **Scott:-** déjame ir…- **intento liberarme de el pero me acorrala aun mas-**.

 **Vincent:-** tu dijiste que si es un hombre, con cualquiera estaría bien.— **gruñe—** eso es molesto— **se acerca hacia mi cuello y lo besa mientras que su mano me toca la entrepierna con descaro.**

 **Scott:-** ¿pero que esta..?¡! ¡deténgase!— **intento apartarlo pero es inútil, es más fuerte que yo.-.**

 **Vincent:-sonríe descaradamente—** con cualquiera, eso dijiste.

 **Scott:-** eso no era lo que trataba de decir, por favor pare..

 **Vincent:-** deberías pedir ayuda si quieres acobardarte por esto, pequeño novato nivel D. **—me susurra-.**

 **Scott:-¡** ¿Qué ha dicho?!— **mire molesto-.**

No responde y sigue tocándome hasta rozar su mano con mi pene y masturbarlo.

No voy a pedir ayuda, no soy un cobarde..

Rayos, su contacto no me molesta al contrario lo disfruto…esto me derrite..

Es un psicópata pervertido gay…ahh el contacto me estremece, quiero que esto acabe ya.

Esto es tan humillante y vergonzoso…

¿Porque lo disfruto?

 **Vincent:-** parece que lo disfrutas más que yo

 **Scott:-** ¡cállate y termina de una vez, enfermo! **—decía demasiado sonrojado.**

El no respondió y sonrió con una mirada perversa.

Después de llegar al clímax me corrí y cerré los ojos con vergüenza.

 **Vincent:-se relame los dedos con mi semen—** Vaya, vaya, eso fue rápido.

Este tipo… ¡Lo voy a matar!

 **Narro yo.**

En un silencio incomodo Scott y Vincent están mirándose de frente a frente sentados en cada sofá.

Vincent empezó a hablar.

 **Vincent:-** Siempre soñé vivir como alguien ordinario— **sonríe calmado bebiendo su café—** ser alguien con riqueza no tiene nada de gracia. Intentaba recrear lo que realmente los adolescentes hacían en su juventud así que empecé a coleccionar varias cosas, empezando por las figuras ficticias, posters de creepypastas, revistas, todo eso he logrado conseguir para recrear la adolescencia que una vez perdí al paso del tiempo. A propósito esta es Ballora **—señala a su lado una muñeca bailarina con aspecto robótico de 100 cm de tamaño.**

 **Scott:-|**** _ **Eso no tiene nada de normal…***_ ***| (pensamiento)—pensaba mientras miraba extraño a Vincent—**

 **Vincent:-|**** _ **no veo manera alguna…**|**_

 **Scott:-|**** _ **de que pueda llevarme bien con el…**|**_

 **Vincent y Scott:-|**** _ **pero por Evan/mi hermano mayor…tengo que soportarlo…**|-**_ **despues de este pensamiento suspiraron mentalmente rendidos-.**

 **Vincent:-** bien, ¿A dónde piensas estudiar?

 **Scott:-** a la universidad Brown…- **vincent se ríe** -.

 **Vincent:-** ¿estas soñando?.

 **Scott:-** ¿Qué tiene de malo? **—molesto-** ¡Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intente!

 **Vincent:-** no es necesario porque ya lo se.— **dice con burla—** ya he visto tus respuestas en el examen de prueba.— **le muestra el examen—** este no es un buen nivel para alguien que tiene menos de 3 respuestas correctas. **—señala una parte escrita del examen-** ¿tú no entiendes nada del problema? **—Scott palideció al escuchar las criticas del mayor—** busca otra escuela, Brown no acepta a los inexpertos.

 **Scott:-¡** Me quedaré definitivamente con la universidad Brown! Tengo que ir allí por mi hermano— **vincent dejo de mirarlo con burla al escuchar lo ultimo, eso hizo que escuchara con atención a lo que trataba de decir el menor-…** si no voy allí, prefiero no ir a ninguna otra universidad.. **—decía con tristeza en su voz-** .

 **Vincent:-** ¿Por qué mencionas a Evan? **—Scott dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir-.**

 **Scott:-** ¿tu también sabes de nuestro pasado no es así? Nuestros padres murieron hace 10 años, desde entonces Evan cuido de mí. Fue debido a mí que dejo de estudiar para cuidar de mi. Después de todo pienso estudiar la misma carrera, yo quiero que esta sea la universidad que mi hermano quería ir. Quizá no sea un buen motivo pero… **-se vio interrumpido por sentir una mano acariciando su cabello, si, era vincent-.**

 **Vincent:-** entendido— **con una sonrisa segura dice—¡** si eso es, entonces hare que ingreses sin importar que! No tienes posibilidades de fallar conmigo como tu profesor privado.¿bien?

 **Scott:-** bi-bien— **mira con asombro al hombre de morado, es la primera vez que lo ve entusiasmado-.|**** _ **no estoy seguro en confiar en la persona que me había tocado pero..de cualquier forma he dado el primer paso de todos modos**|**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scott narra.**

 **Scott:-** ¿Qué tal lo hice?— **he mirado a vincent mientras acomodo mis gafas-.**

 **Vincent:-** mmm nada mal— **otra vez esa sonrisa amable..—** has mejorado, te felicito.

 **Scott:-** Bien, sabes que con esto no tardare nada para aprender, si me lo propongo probablemente llegue a tu nivel.

 **Vincent:-** no lo digas a la ligera.

Lo admito, purple guy realmente es muy bueno enseñando más que mis antiguos profesores amargados, de eso estoy seguro.

Comencé a llamarlo purple guy en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta, solo fueron dos días de conocernos. Eso es un fastidio.

 **Vincent:-** tu hermano mayor se alegrara de esto.— **me sonríe tranquilamente..-** quiero que apruebes esta prueba para ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

Me le he quedado viendo mientras el se sienta en un pequeño sillón, analizaba su forma de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

 **Scott:-** purple guy…¿de verdad aprecias mucho a mi hermano?

 **Vincent:-** ¿a que viene tu pregunta?

 **Scott:-** solo preguntaba..

 **Vincent:-** no tienes nada de que molestarte, es solo unilateral.

 **Scott:-** pero tu… sabes que el tiene una novia

 **Vincent:-** si, lo sé. Permanecer al lado de la persona que tu amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo.

 **Scott:-** si lo quisieras tanto, deberías sacar a su novia del camino y así mismo consigues ser el primero en permanecer en su corazón. **—escucho como purple guy se carcajea-.**

 **Vincent:-** aun eres joven para entender estas cosas **—le observo con atención—** él es una persona demasiado importante para mí, no quisiera que me odiara por eso.

Ahora entiendo sus intenciones, purple guy nunca haría algo que lo perjudicara..

El trataba a mi hermano con tanto cariño, fue incluso demasiado amable como si para el fuera como un tesoro.

Pero mi hermano no ve nada del interior de su amigo, nunca se había dado cuenta de nada. Aún así purple guy sigue aparentando ser el mismo y sereno con su típica sonrisa a la vez.

Que tonto, eso es horrible, no entiendo porque se sigue aferrado a Evan si se da cuenta de que puede lastimarse estando cerca de el. Si yo fuera purple guy, hubiera hecho lo posible para intentar dejarlo y distanciarme poco aunque estuviera enamorado y de ser así ninguno sufre…

.

.

.

 **Narro yo.**

Días después, Scott y vincent decidieron hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Evan en su departamento.

 **Evan:-** estoy en cas… ¡wah!

 **Vincent y Scott:- ¡** feliz cumpleaños!

 **Evan:-** genial. Hicieron un festín ¡gracias!

 **Vincent:-** te traje un regalo— **le da una caja—** ¿querías ese i phone 7 que vimos antes verdad?

 **Evan:-** ¿what the fuck? ¡eso debió haber sido realmente caro! **—vincent se rie amistosamente-.**

Vincent:- oh vamos, un regalo lujoso como este no te matara

 **Evan:-** ohh entonces estoy agradecido con el regalo vincent.— **sonríe verdaderamente agradecido.**

Mientras esos dos seguían charlando amistosamente a Scott no le dio tanta gracia.

 **Scott:-** Evan, has dejado la puerta abierta— **se dirije hacia la puerta pero vio una silueta femenina.**

 **Evan:-** oh es verdad, tengo algo importante que decir. **—se acerca hacia donde estaba la mujer—** estoy feliz de que vincent también este aquí. **—toca a la chica del hombro—** Les presento, Ella es Carly Wilson, Nosotros hemos decidido casarnos.

A vincent le salió un vuelco en su corazón por escuchar esas palabras de su amor platónico. Pero no se iba a dejar caer, debía mantener su compostura como si no le afectara en lo mas minimo, decidio sonreir hacia la pareja sin tener que hablar.

 **Evan:-** que bien que te lo tomes tan bien— **agregó—** de hecho fue un placer que fueras la primera persona en que la conociera.

Scott no aguantaba ver esa escena tan cruel de parte de su hermano, asi que paso de largo de ellos y nuevamente se dirige hacia la salida.

 **Evan:-** Scott ¿A dónde vas?

 **Scott—** se acabo la pizza **—responde de manera muy cortante-** ire por mas. Acompañame purple guy— **lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva con el-.**

 **Evan:-** ¿ok..?— **los mira alejarse confundido-** …pero si había suficiente pizza cuando llegue.

En un lugar no muy lejano vincent y Scott ya estaban solos fuera del departamento, scott se quitaba las gafas para luego llorar.

Scott sabia el dolor de vincent por eso lloraba, el amor duele para alguien y ese alguien era su tutor que había sido amable con su hermano a pesar de los golpes bajos o los pisoteos que le dio en el amor, eso es lo que se siente cuando no eres correspondido.

 **Scott:-** eso fue muy cruel…- **solloza..—** estuviste enamorado de él, todo el maldito tiempo… ¡siempre le diste tus sentimientos calidos y aun asi..¿Por qué quería presentartela a ti primero?¿es que aún no puede darse cuenta de que tu estas enamorado? Fue un maldito insensible… ¡es la primera vez que hubiera querido gritarle idiota!— **vincent sin perderse para nada las palabras del pelinegro se conmovió un poco hasta que sonrió con mucho sentimiento, nadie hubiera querido hacer eso por el.-.**

 **Vincent:-** estas llorando como un si fuera un funeral o como si yo hubiese matado a alguien.

 **Scott:-¡e** s tu culpa, una vez que lloro no me puedo calmar! **—vincent sonríe aún mas.**

 **Vincent: -¿** es asi entonces?..— **se acerca al pelinegro, lo acorrala y lo besa, Scott se quedó sorprendido por el beso que se dejó llevar debido a que no sabía que hacer si cortarlo o no, una ola de sentimientos invadió a Scott, lo primero que pensó era que sus labios eran cálidos y carnosos. No se quería separar de el. La falta de aire se presento después de un largo beso.—** ja, dejaste de llorar.

 **Scott:-** purple…guy..— **se ha quedado hipnotizado al ver la mirada y los orbes oscuros del castaño mayor que lo miraban queriendo buscar vez siempre sonreía ¿pero porque en un momento tan triste?**

 **Vincent:- dejo de sonreír para quedarse serio. Si le afectaban mucho sus sentimientos pero de alguna forma no le gustaba que se dieran cuenta de ello, es por eso que sonríe para que ninguna persona notara su decepción.**.—perdón, déjame abrazarte. **—Scott no dudo en querer abrazarlo ya que también buscaba consuelo de un momento así, ambos hombres se abrazaron y permanecieron así por varios segundos.**

 **Scott:-** purple guy…puedes llorar, si quieres…

 **Vincent:-** idiota. Pequeños mocosos como tú no pueden ordenar a sus mayores **—Scott lo escuchaba murmurar mientras el abrazo continua sin moverse—** Te diré algo. Jamás he llorado en frente de nadie desde que nací. Excepto tú. No permitiría a nadie verme de esta manera…más que a ti

Scott sintió esas gruesas lagrimas sobre su hombro y extrañas emociones crecieron dentro de él, desde entonces decidió permanecer junto a él. Por siempre.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hola, no se si les guste pero mi imaginación quería una versión así, he modificado algunas cosas si se dieron cuenta.**

 **¿Por qué escogí a purple guy y a phone guy como los personajes de la pareja romántica?**

 **Porque a purple guy le queda bien el papel de Usagi, tiene una sonrisa posesiva y pervertida como el original, siendo este el seme, no sé ustedes pero yo lo imagino como Usami Akihiko además de que pueden tener algo en común con las personalidades, si no lo piensan así pues nah ni modo :v así es la vida.**

 **Y a Scott le queda el papel de Misaki porque ambos tienen una personalidad amable, servicial y con emociones abiertas, además en la versión pole bear mmd tiene el mismo peinado como el original, de ahí escogí a este personaje para interpretar a Misaki.**

 **Por ultimo siendo purple guy y phone guy como los personajes más shippeados de Fnaf vale la pena que se queden asi.**

 **¿Quiénes son Evan y Carly?**

 **Evan esun oc creado por mi**

 **Nombre: Evan Cawton**

 **Edad: 28 años o 29.**

 **Apariencia: es alto, tiene el cabello oscuro negro y alborotado, sus ojos son de color verdes, a diferencia de Scott no usa gafas**

 **Vestimenta: siempre se viste de manera informal si llega después de trabajar pero cuando se trata de su novia entonces se arregla un poco, en modo informal viste con camisetas de manga larga de colores rojo, negro y gris, usa unos jeans normales y usa unos tenis negros.**

 **Personalidad: amable, despistado, sobreprotector y social.**

 **Le gusta: su novia, pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo y llevarse bien con Scott**

 **No le gusta: las cosas tenebrosas.**

 **Su frase más usada: ¿what the fuck?**

 **Y Carly es el cupcake de chica. Cupcake es la novia de Evan. No tiene versión así que imaginen como seria cupcake, versión pole-bear, versión lulu999 o versión mmd etc.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, acepto comentarios buenos y sin insultos porfavor, gracias.**


End file.
